Sharp Dressed Man
by StarkIndustries1983
Summary: Steve hates attending Howard Stark's parties. He really only goes to see Peggy. And tonight he'll have another reason, 19 year old Tony Stark.


Another one shot for Rena.

 **BuckyXSteveXTony**

Bucky is only mentioned in passing really.

 **PeggyXJarvis**

Again only really mentioned in passing.

Howard is mentioned in passing as well.

Steve sighed as he adjusted his tie again. He hated these kind of Parties. He would much rather be curled up with Bucky watching Shitty soap operas. He hated the fake smiles and boring talk. Hated the boring music. Absolutely hated the politicians too. And as of late, he found himself hating Howard Stark. Over the years, Howard had become more about the money and less about creating thing and helping people. Steve saw that he loved his wife, Maria, but seemed to despise his son. _What was the Kid's name?'_ Steve thought as he made his way to Peggy.

"How is James?" Peggy asked, handing Steve a drink.

"He's good." Steve said, letting his eyes trail over Peggy's body. her dress was Gold and fit her like a second skin.

"Eyes up here Rogers." Peggy said teasingly.

"You look good Peggy. Still no ring on that finger though. Why is that?" Steve asked grinning.

"Well there is this one guy. Sadly he just will not man up and ask me to marry him. Even though we've been together for year and we've basically raised my bestfriend's son." Peggy said, her eyes flicking over to where Jarvis was serving drinks.

"What's the Kid's name? Anthony? Tony? Edward?" Steve asked watching Peggy watch Jarvis.

"Anthony Edward Stark. He goes by Tony." Peggy said looking at Steve in amusement.

He's what fourteen? Fifteen?" Steve asked sipping his drink.

"He's nineteen and he just walked in. He adores you. You know that don't you?" Peggy asked looking at Steve.

Steve however didn't answer at first because at that moment he was struck by the vision that was nineteen year old Tony Stark. He was rather short but that only made him cuter to Steve. _'Bucky is gonna love him.'_ Steve thought as he watched Tony stop and talk to his mother. The black suit that Tony was wearing was spectacular. It was tailored to his body perfectly and when he walked it seemed to shimmer in the lights of the ballroom.

"Wow." Steve mumbled.

"You have a Boyfriend." Peggy said in amusement.

"Polygamous." Steve said his eyes never leaving Tony.

"I am not a fan of this idea that is forming in your head, as we speak. However, that is because I know how much Tony adores you and I do not want him to get hurt." Peggy said, tensing as Howard approached his son.

"I won't take advantage of him. Bucky wouldn't let me. Besides, you and Jarvis raised him, he wouldn't let me. Now will you introduce me?" Steve asked, turning with pleading eyes to Peggy.

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes Steve. You hurt him and I will find a way to kill you. Tell Barnes I'll kill him too. Do I make myself clear?" Peggy asked, glaring at Steve.

"Crystal. I promise, I'll tell Bucky when I get home. And Peggy if I hurt him, I will turn myself over to you." Steve said, smiling when Peggy stopped glaring.

"Fine. Come on then." Peggy said making her way over to Tony.

"Aunt Peggy!" Tony said, perking up as Peggy got closer to him.

"Hello, Tony Darling. Did you have a good semester at school?" Peggy asked as sge hugged Tony tightly.

"It was ok." Tony said with a shrug as they parted.

"Hmmm...Alright. Tony, I want you to meet someone. Steve, this is Tony Stark. Tony, this is Captain Steven Rogers." Peggy said, smiling as she moved away so that they could talk.

"Hello." Steve said with a soft smile.

"erm...hello." Tony said staring at Steve in amazement.

"I can promise you. I am nowhere near as cool as they make me out to be in the comics." Steve said, causing Tony to blush.

"Wh-What about Bucky?" Tony asked, nervously.

"You don't have to be so nervous, kid. I don't bite. Unless you want me too. And Bucky is a big goofball, so no." Steve said, grinning when Tony blushed again.

"Oh...Is it true that the two of you are dating?" Tony asked, looking at his feet.

"Yeah. But we are thinking about adding someone." Steve said casually.

"You're Polygamous?!" Tony said in surprise.

"Yeah. Does that bother you?" Steve asked curiously.

"No, I'm polygamous too. At least I think I am." Tony said looking down.

"Tell you what Tony. Why don't you come home with me and meet Bucky. Then we can go on a date or two and help you figure it out. If you are the you cab stay with us, if you want. If you're not then no hard feelings. But I want you to know that neither myself nor Bucky will ever make you do something you don't want to. Ok?" Steve asked, watching Tony carefully.

"Ok." Tony said with a nervous, but happy smile.

"Ok." Steve said, taking Tony's hand and leading him towards the door.

And months later, weeks after Steve and Howard had an argument about Tony, Tony Found that he was extremely happy with Captain Steven Rogers and Sergeant James Barnes. And neither man ever let him forget how very loved he was.

 **AN: Thanks for reading.** **XOXO** **Rachel**


End file.
